onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Akainu
General Info | Stamina1 = 60 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Ultimate | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *This Raid was announced February 23rd, and first launched February 27th *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *60 Stamina is a 100% drop rate for Akainu. *60 Stamina ONLY How to Beat Clash!! Akainu FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Please add your thoughts here. Important: DO NOT use your ship (TS, Ark Maxim, etc.) to kill Akainu pre-revival, if you do so he will kick out TWO characters (entire middle row). Recommended Captains New QCK Legends (old health reliant Boa and Marco are useless): *TS Luffy *Legend Cavendish *Legend Doffy *Legend Kuzan Other legends: *Legend Issho *Legend Mihawk RR: *Gladius F2P: *Raid Eneru Recommended Support Units *Raid Doflamingo or Legend Doflamingo *Raid Kizaru *Tashigi G-5 Captain *Capone Gang Bege (can combo with Raid Ivankov) *Leo Tontatta Corps Leader *delayers *Golden Pound Usopp *Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper Recommended Sockets On stage 2, a new 'no healing' debuff is introduced. It prevents all healing for the duration of the mission. This includes Marco/Boa Specials, Enel/Vivi captain abilities, Auto-Heal sockets, Kuja ship healing, etc. You can take damage, but can't heal it. The only unit who can counter this debuff so far is RR 'God' Coby, from the Sakazuki Sugo. Recommended Teams Walkthrough notes for Gin's 1st team: Each unit have their purpose to my current play style, let me explain: *Cap: Eneru, stalling on 1st stage * Subs: Luffy - to help hit all perfect on boss stage (you can replace him with other higher attack unit, if you are confident in hitting perfect) *Capone - will make full board QCK orb on boss stage (my Capone is 20 CD , no SB) *DEX Doffy - Orb booster *Leo - Orb Locker , you can use Hina but make sure you have enough ATK CC on some unit. Stalling guide : *Stage 1 : Kill marine at their end CD , leave turtle and lobster to stall as hard as you can. *Stage 2: kill them without taking hit *Stage 3: *if your TS is ready use it to kill the Blue Marine* Kill them with taking hit on Green Marine , you should be able to take 1-2 hit from him. These unit have high HP so be careful. *Stage 4: Kill them without taking hit *Stage 5: **1st turn , Akainu will turn all orb to DEX or STR. Note that you need to burst on 1st turn or else, if your burst on 2nd turn, that means he will revive at 3rd turn and will clear all buff. Also remember that Kuzan need to kill someone or else his boost gone. So use Capone, Leo, Doffy, Luffy, Eneru and Kuzan. Deal 5 mill damage, please note that he will revive and blow the last unit that handling attack. So my attack is Doffy-Leo-Luffy-Kuzan-Eneru-Capone - better check on optc damage calculator. I end up using this pattern : Doffy-Luffy-Kuzan-Eneru-Capone (he dies) **2nd turn , he will revive and blow Capone. Your special should be still there (extended by Kuzan special), then punch him. Walkthrough notes for Gladius+Cavendish team: Stalling guide : * Stage 1: kill Elder Turtle and grunts before they attack, stall a bit, this really depends on skill ups on the units, but with all but Cavedish maxed, tanking Lobster is all you'll need. * Stage 2: easy, but try to farm orbs for the annoying stage 3 * Stage 3: having orbs helps a lot. If everyone will be on CD 1 you may die :( But the odds are good that you can take out the entire backrow in 1 turn, then try to take out red and blue grunt before they attack on turn 2-3, while tanking green grunt. With Ark Maxim you can to tank green grunts for ~3 attacks (6 turns) if needed, charging specials. * Stage 4: good to have orbs but not more difficult then Stage 2. Can use Ark Maxim here since it should be charged, but not needed. * Stage 5: Use Gladius and Leo on turn 1, then attack normally, max damage is a bit over 700k if you hit all perfects (not required, but helps). After Akainu clears the buffs and delays, SW Usopp can give you three more turns. Eneru and Legend Doffy can be used at any point to speed things up; best to try to finish with SW Usopp, but as long as you don't lose a captain it should be fine. After Akainu revives, OTK him with Cavendish. I guess this requires a bunch of perfects Variant which replaces Gladius with Eneru and other units, mixing the two teams above: Walkthrough notes for 3D2Y Luffy+Cavendish team: * Stage 1: Need to be careful, do not take too much damage and clear with 7k-9k HP * Stage 2: Kill everyone on their last CD * Stage 3: same as before, you can take a hit from the green marine if you need to stall a bit, but next stage can be problem if you get the purple marine with low CD * Stage 4: if you get 1 CD for the purple marine, you kill 1 of them and take hit from the other one (that's why we need to have 7k-9k HP). And clear on their last CD * Stage 5: -3d2y Luffy captain : Use Capone, Leo, Eneru, Luffy and Doffy special. Punch him then he will revive (ending with Capone or Leo). He revive then use Cavendish special, proceed to punch him. Walkthrough notes for 5+ Luffy+Cavendish team: If you use 5+ Luffy captain: See stalling notes for 32DY Luffy+Cavendish team above. Against Akainu: use Capone, Leo, Eneru and Doffy special. You can punch him this round or if you cannot, then you use 5+ Luffy to delay him. He will revive and then you use Cavendish special to punch him Walkthrough notes for Double QCKLeg Law team team: Leo and WB 6+ might be replaceable Stall as needed and on last stage use Colo Killer special first, get most of matching orb and if still have non matching orb , use WB special, follow by Leo, QCK Law and Eneru. Start attack by WB-QCK Law-QCK Law-Leo , he dies and blow Leo. He revives and then use another QCK Law special then proceed to blow him away. Walkthrough notes for Double TS Luffy team team: Stage 1: Kill everything before they attack trying to use orbs farming for meat except the lobster and elder turtle. Take hits from them and recover with meat orbs if you can (if you have none, you can win but there will be less place for mistakes). Stage 2: Kill the mob that binds healing and the girls at lowest cooldown. Kill everything before they attacj if possible. Stage 3: Since the team is QCK heavy, do not focus on the DEX mob. Try to kill the mobs from the back turn 1 and the QCK/STR mobs turn 2. If you don't miss too much, it's not that hard. Taking hits you can afford is not a problem but the QCK/TR front mobs have nasty effects that can screw your run. It is better to take a hit from the back mobs than from the front ones. If the front mobs have low cooldowns, I use one TS Luffy special to help. Stage 4: Kill everything before they attack and leave the room when the special cooldowns of all the team is 2 or less. Try to hurt the last mob without killing him to make sure you don't have a meat orb on the QCK units (Akainu won't shuffle them). Stage 5: Unleash all specials and attack with Shanks (perfect), Apoo (perfect), Capone (Great), Boa (perfect). That should be enough to kill Akainu. Akainu revives and enrages. Just attack with the units you have (you should have at least a matching orbs on both TS Luffy and that's enough to kill Akainu). Use Boa on stage 3. Stall/tank hits on stage 4 to get low HP for Don Sai. Use all specials on Akainu, and even with few greats you'll OTK him with your first QCK unit. Make sure to attack with QCK units last in the chain. Since you have all the boosts for the next turn, you should be able to easily kill him with the remaining 5 units unless RNG really hates you and gives you too many QCK orbs. This teams seems reasonably safe and fast. 60 Stamina Walkthrough Please help us write the stage overview. Category:Clashes